


Hotel Room

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Flexible Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Prostitutes, Sexuality Crisis, Top Harry Potter, a little fluff at the end, hung harry, kind of, like really really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: They both had been scheduling this day for a long time since they became ‘friends’. They had agreed that any type of sexual encounter between just the two of them would be weird, so they decided to pay two hookers to join them. They rented a suite for that weekend. They get more distracted with each other than with the hookers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 219





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to do this as a Daddy kink fic but failed so just enjoy the normal smut I write in which Harry calls Draco a whore/slut because that’s how I roll. Does that say much about me? I don’t think so lol

“I thought you would have already started by the time I arrived,” Potter said as he walked inside the suite, taking his coat off and placing it on top of Draco’s black coat on an armchair near the entrance door.

“We were waiting for you two,” Draco said as he stood up. He was wearing a usual black button-up, while Potter was wearing a white one. 

The girl on Potter’s side took her fluffy, faux fur coat off and placed it on top of Potter’s. She was wearing black, stiletto-platform heels, and a golden drape-neck, open-back dress.

Her friend, at Draco’s side, was wearing a tight, black short skirt, with a white top, that barely did cover her big boobs.

“We’re here now. Let’s start then,” Potter said eagerly, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

They both had been scheduling this day for a long time since they became ‘friends’. They had agreed that any type of sexual encounter between  _ just _ the two of them would be weird, so they decided to pay two hookers to join them. They rented a suite for that weekend. A rather expensive one thanks to Potter. 

The suite was just a big room, with a fucking Alaskan King bed. Draco was sure that the whole Weasley family would be able to fit on it. Potter was so extra sometimes. Near the bed, was a living room with three couches and what he knew to be a ‘60-inch wall-mounted TV’ according to the pamphlet Potter had given him a couple of days ago. They had hired two muggle hookers and the suite was obviously in a muggle hotel. They thought it would be more discreet.

“Any specifications, weird kinks, or anything you like, before we start?” the woman at Draco’s side asked while beginning to take her top off, leaving her boobs exposed. Draco couldn’t help but think they looked like water balloons. 

Draco turned to look at Potter and they just immediately knew.

“Anal,” they both replied at the same time. 

“Receive or give?” asked the other woman in the room.

“Give,” Potter replied.

Draco’s cheeks burned in embarrassment and then he said, “Give.”

The girl at Potter’s side turned to look at both of them unimpressed, and she began to take her arms out of the strings of her loose dress.

“What are you waiting for, love?” Potter’s hooker said, walking towards him. She was now just wearing a black thong.

She placed her hands on Draco’s chest and began to unbutton his shirt, Draco tensed at the touch. He felt like a bloody teenager about to have sex for the first time, but it was stupid, this was by far his first time, he just had never paid a hooker before (it was definitely not his first time with a woman).

“Hey, if you don’t want to do this we can stop,” Potter suggested, probably noticing Draco’s tension. He was really close to Draco’s face, behind the hooker in front of Draco, who was slightly smaller than Potter. Draco’s hooker was at her knees, unbuttoning Potter’s trousers.

“It’s fine,” Draco murmured.

Potter’s hooker finished unbuttoning Draco’s shirt and took it out of him. She then began to unbutton his trousers. She pulled them down, licked her hand, and put it inside his black boxers. 

His cock was not hard at all and it didn’t even react to her touch. The woman turned to look up at him and raised an eyebrow. She began to jerk his cock up and down, but nothing happened. 

Draco was starting to freak out. It was so uncomfortable. His stupid prick was not reacting to the almost totally naked woman in front of him.

He turned to look at Potter, looking for any sort of answer. He realized the hooker Draco had brought was on her knees, giving him a blowjob. Draco looked at Potter's dick vanishing inside her mouth with wide eyes and burning cheeks. He was not even fully hard yet but Draco’s only thought was how wide Potter was, and how heavy he would feel if he wrapped his hand around him. His cock slowly began to get hard at the thought and the view and the woman in front of him chuckled, probably thinking it was her doing.

She enclosed her lips on Draco’s collarbone and began to suck there, as she continued stroking Draco’s cock.

Draco turned to look at Potter’s face, wishing it was him doing those things. He quickly shook the thought off his head. Potter was already looking at him and when he noticed Draco looking straight to his face, he winked at him, making Draco blush again. Potter grabbed the back of the head of the hooker kneeling on the floor and began to fuck her mouth, looking deep into Draco’s eyes. Draco’s cock twitched in his pants.

“Let’s move this to the bed, should we?” the hooker whispered seductively in Draco’s ear. 

She grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed, where she threw him against the big mattress. Draco settled on the bed and the woman straddled him and began to hump on his crotch.

Soon, the hooker he had brought was at his side, Potter was on top of her, kissing her. Draco could see their tongues swirling. He didn’t know why, but the image made him feel uncomfortable and disgusted. 

The woman had her eyes closed, but the brunette suddenly opened his bright green ones, finding the silver ones looking deep into his. He stared at Draco while he kissed the woman under him and played with her breasts. There were no glasses between their gazes. Potter had stopped using them a long time ago, using instead some weird muggle thing called ‘contact lenses’.

“You want something in special or just go directly to fucking?” the woman on top of him asked.

Draco freaked out for a short moment and then said, “A blowjob?”

The woman moved down on his body, kneeling between Draco’s legs, and pulled his boxers down. His cock bobbed until it settled on his abdomen.

Merlin, he had been so sure about this when he had planned it with Potter, but now he just felt exposed. It was not because of the woman between his legs, he didn’t care about the women in the room with them. He felt exposed to Harry bloody Potter.

The brunette was staring directly at his cock, while the woman under him flipped them and then just like the woman between Draco’s legs, kneeled down between Potter’s. 

Both women were between their legs and they turned to look at each other and then kissed. Draco felt uncomfortable again when he saw both women’s tongues swirling around the other. For a lot of men, this would be their fantasy, two women almost half-naked kissing in front of him.

It was not for Draco.

He was sure he could get harder seeing Weasley strip than seeing two women kissing.

He turned to look at Potter, who was already looking at him, with a bored face. Potter chuckled and then unexpectedly kissed him, grabbing him by the back of his neck.

Draco felt the woman between his legs tensing and he knew both women had stopped kissing and were looking at both of them instead.

Potter bit Draco’s lower lip, making himself an entrance inside Draco’s mouth. Their tongues swirled around the other but it was just a totally different feeling than seeing Potter with the other woman or the two women kissing. It was absolutely hot, feeling Potter’s tongue seeking dominance inside his mouth. His cock twitched on his abdomen.

Potter slowly split apart with a squelching sound, a string of saliva shortly connecting their mouths before Potter turned to look at the women. 

“Change of plans. We’ll take it alone from here, sorry girls” Potter said to the women and gestured to the door. Draco turned to look at him shocked and perplexed.  _ What the hell was he doing? _

The women also looked perplexed but after getting out of their short state of shock, they got out of the bed and put their clothes on.

“I swear, if I get another closeted-” one of the women said as she exited the room and harshly closed the door. 

“What the hell, Potter?” Draco asked confused and pissed, covering his lap with the nearest blanket he found on the bed.

“You are a total cockslut, aren’t you?” Potter teased as he chuckled.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Draco spat.

“You didn’t even get half hard with the girls. You had to look at my dick to get hard, didn’t you?” he replied as he pulled the blanket away from Draco roughly, leaving him exposed, and he climbed on top of Draco, between his legs, imprisoning him against the mattress. “Do I get you hard, Draco?” he teased again.

“I- No,” Draco tried to formulate any type of coherent sentence but found himself unsuccessful.

“No? Then what is this?” Potter whispered, sliding his hand through his chest until it reached Draco’s cock. He grabbed it tightly making Draco sigh. “You could have just said so and we wouldn’t have had to spend money on sluts when I got my own free slut here,” he whispered against his ear and then nibbled his earlobe. “You’re so fucking gay. I saw your disgusted face when I was snogging the hooker you brought and when they were snogging each other.” He chuckled again.

“I- I didn’t realize,” Draco murmured. He had never felt so small in his life, but well, he had never had Harry Potter on top of him before either.

“Huh, you didn’t realize…” Potter said sarcastically. “And you don’t realize when you’re staring at my crotch when we are in our office? You don’t realize when you bite your lip when you’re checking me out while I just do paperwork? You don’t realize how red you get when I lean over your desk to ask you something? Just like right now.”

“I- I had never- No,” Draco stumbled. He truly had never realized he did all those things.

“What else turns you on that I do?” Potter whispered, and then began to caress his shoulder, slowly caressing lower with his hand, until he reached Draco’s waist, which he grabbed harshly and squeezed, caressing with his thumb. Draco let out a soft moan. “Tell me, Draco.”

“I love when you grab your crotch through your pants when you think no one’s looking ‘cause you make it look so big,” Draco confessed.

“You think I don’t know you’re watching me? I do it because I know it drives you mad. Because I know you’re a little whore for my cock,” Potter said in a deep voice that caused Draco to shiver and his cock to ache due to the lack of contact. He could feel Potter’s cock pressed against his thigh, and he was not wrong, it felt so big. Potter grabbed his thighs harshly and pulled him against his crotch. Draco moaned loudly at the unexpected action. “And you’re going to take it like the little whore you are, right?”

Draco nodded quickly and then hummed when Potter cast a wandless lubricating spell on his fingers and directed them to his hole.

“Have you ever…?” Potter asked, tracing circles around his muscle ring.

“Don’t feel so flattered, Potter,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “You’re not the first bloke I fuck with.

“Of course I’m not,” Potter whispered sarcastically and then chuckled. “And does your father know about that?” the idiot mocked.

“Don’t bring my father up right now. You’re running the mood,” Draco protested, disgusted. 

Potter began to introduce his index finger and it was enough to drive Draco crazy, needing more. He quickly inserted a second one making Draco whine.

“You’re so loose. Do you finger yourself?”

“Not that it's any of your business… but yes.”

“Do you think about me when you do it? Think is my cock splitting you open?” 

He began to thrust his fingers harshly, and Draco was just incoherently whining, wishing for something bigger. Draco turned his head to the side. Potter’s fingers were barely brushing against his prostate as he scissored him open.  _ Just a little deeper, _ Draco thought. He shivered under him at Potter’s teasing and nimble fingers.

“I made you a question, Draco,” Potter said with a deep tone. He grabbed Draco’s chin and made him look directly at his face. “Do you think about me when you fuck yourself?”

He suddenly arched his fingers, hitting just in Draco’s spot. Draco let out a high-pitched moan and nodded frantically.

“Use words, Draco,” Potter ordered.

“Yes!” he whined.

“Yes,  _ what? _ What is it that you do, darling?” Potter had his fingers pressed against his prostate, torturing him. Draco tried to move his hips seeking more contact but Potter’s grip on his waist prevented him from doing so.

“I- I fuck myself and imagine it’s your prick splitting me open,” Draco barely managed to say. 

Potter began to thrust his fingers again slowly but hard, hitting on Draco’s prostate every time. With his other hand, he grabbed Draco’s bollocks and squeezed them.

“Merlin, Harry. Just fuck me already,” Draco whimpered.

“How could I say no if you beg so pretty?”

He pulled his fingers out and Draco clenched around nothing and whimpered at the loss of his fingers. 

Harry cast a wandless and non-verbal spell on his hand and began to jerk his monstrous hard cock, coating it with lube. He grabbed Draco’s inner thighs and split them open, making Draco’s legs go almost totally straight pressed against the mattress. He looked surprised and Draco didn’t understand why. 

“Lord, Draco, training for the ballet?” he mocked him, and Draco flushed again in realization. “How much can you spread your legs for me, huh?” 

He grabbed Draco’s ankles instead and straightened his legs, spreading them wide open.

“Look at you. So spread for me.” He caressed Draco’s legs so softly his touch felt like a feather against his hot skin and it made him moan under his breath, begging for more contact.

“Did I just find someone’s kink?” Draco teased as he spread his legs as widely as he could, leaving his pinkish hole totally exposed to Harry.

“I don’t think it’s a kink. I think it’s  _ you _ .” 

He began to caress Draco’s right leg and bent down, beginning to leave small kisses on his inner thigh. He began to lick and then suck, making Draco shudder.

“You’re so fucking pretty. I want to fill your whole body with hickeys so that everyone knows that you are only mine.”

“Yes? Tell me this, Potter; when did I become your property?” Draco asked with an airy voice. 

Harry straightened and approached Draco’s neck, beginning to suck there, his hands still imprisoning Draco’s legs against the mattress. He began to move his kisses up until he reached Draco’s mandible, beginning to suck in there too. 

He turned to look up at him and said, “You became mine sometime between when I saved your life and when we became Auror partners, but I’m claiming you until now.”

He closed the space between them in a harsh kiss. It was so full of lust, as if both of them had wanted to do this for a long time, and as for Draco, he actually had waited long for this. 

“Harry, please, I need you,” Draco begged between the kiss.

Harry broke the kiss and began to leave kisses through his mandible, then neck, and started down until he reached Draco’s right nipple. He licked it and then began to suck on it, drawing low moans from Draco. His cock was aching painfully, wanting so bad to be touched.

Draco’s hands made their way down until he grabbed Harry’s hair and forced him to raise his head. “Please.”

“Fuck. You’re so pretty when you beg.”

He straightened and grabbed his lubed cock, and pressed it against Draco’s hole without pushing in. He grabbed Draco’s right leg and placed it on top of his shoulder, making Draco’s other leg move to the side of Harry’s left leg. 

He slowly pushed the head in and Draco could already feel how big he was. Draco’s cock twitched on his abdomen, and a drop of precome spurted out of the red head of his cock, contrasting with his white skin.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Harry groaned and began to slowly push himself all the way in. 

Draco could feel Harry stretching him like his fingers could never, making him breathe faster like Harry. Harry finished pushing himself all the way in with a harsh thrust which made Draco groan.

“Fuck, you’re so…” Draco couldn’t finish the sentence, trying to find words to describe how  _ good _ Harry felt inside of him.

“Does it hurt? Want me to pull out?” Harry asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Hell no. Move,” Draco ordered.

Harry pulled out slightly and pushed in again just as hard as the first time and then grabbed Draco’s waist with the hand that was not holding his right thigh. He began a slow pace which quickly intensified until he was pulling almost all his cock out and hitting hard again inside of Draco.

“Ah fuck!” Draco moaned loudly when in one of his thrusts Harry hit his sweet spot. “More! There Harry!”

Harry moaned as he began a quicker pace hitting every time on Draco’s prostate, drawing high-pitched whimpers from Draco. With every thrust, Draco’s cock bobbed on his abdomen, drops of precome already leaking from the head.

“I’m close,” Harry said with a deep voice. 

“Come in me! Fill me with your cum, Harry,” Draco begged and then added in a whimper, “I’m close too.”

Draco could feel the heat of his orgasm forming on his lower abdomen, it was not until Harry grabbed his cock and began to wank him that he finally found relief, coating his chest with his white, sticky cum as he shuddered under Harry due to the intensity of his orgasm. 

He began to clench around Harry’s prick and with one final hard thrust that hit on Draco’s prostate making him whimper with overwhelming pleasure, causing a last spurt out of his cock, Harry came, filling him with his thick cum as he squeezed his thigh and his eyes pressed closed.

“Fuck,” he whispered when he finally finished jizzing in Draco. 

He began to caress Draco’s thigh, slowly moving his touch up the length of his leg until he almost reached his ankle. He pulled Draco’s leg up, straightening it, and turned his head to leave kisses through the length of his leg.

“You’re a kinky bastard, did you know that? So it’s flexibility that gets the Chosen One going?” Draco teased.

“I think it’s more about your legs,” Harry said, still leaving kisses on Draco’s leg.

“It’s still kinky.” 

Harry finally pulled out of him, drawing a low whine from Draco and he started to move his kisses down, sucking his white skin in the way until he reached Draco’s thigh and began to suck both thighs.

“You’re going to leave me looking like a cow, Potter.”

“What’s the problem? Everyone will know you got a good fuck this weekend,” he said as he began to move his kisses up his chest, making himself a place between Draco’s legs.

“Very funny,” Draco said sarcastically. “What is all this sentiment, Potter? I thought we were just fucking.”

“Well, if that’s how it is then I guess I can just leave,” Potter said as he attempted to get out of the bed, but Draco stopped him, wrapping his legs around his hips. Potter chuckled.

“Don’t be a coward Potter, finish what you started.”

He chuckled again and grabbed Draco’s left arm, beginning to kiss his inner forearm. The mark. He began to suck, lick and leave kisses as if that would erase the memories. It felt so  _ intimate _ , it made Draco blush. Stupid Potter, making him feel things.

He grabbed Draco’s hand, turned to look up at him, and kissed his knuckles. Draco felt his cheeks immediately heating up even more so.

“Stop it,” Draco said embarrassed and Harry began to laugh loudly. “Git.”

He grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled him closer to his body, closing the space in a sweet kiss, nothing compared to the one they had shared previously, but instead, full of feelings.

“Ugh, you’re so clingy,” Draco protested when they split apart, but his smile betrayed him. Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s and grabbed his face with both of his hands by the sides, caressing Draco’s cheeks with his thumbs. They just looked at each other, losing into each other’s eyes.

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Draco?” Harry asked.

Draco blushed again but just nodded shyly.

Harry kissed him again and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether if it was or it was not Draco’s first time with a woman will be open to your interpretation lol  
> School has been so stressful because I'm in my final weeks but I finally managed to upload something  
> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), [Between Your Thighs (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276583), [It might get a little tight (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
